In some cases or situations pets may need special emotional and/or behavioral care, especially in times when the primary caregiver is not around. Additionally, pets may have particular fears, stresses and/or behavioral problems which may be treated in order to improve the life quality of the pet and of the pet's owner.
For example, certain pets may fear and/or get stressed and/or sad of certain situations, such as riding a car, swimming in water, being left home alone, etc. The pet's behavior in such certain situation may deteriorate the life quality of the pet, of the pet's owner and of other people in the pet's surroundings. For example, the neighborhood residents may suffer from the pet's crying when the pet is left home alone.
Therefore, a solution for treating certain emotional and/or behavioral problems with and/or without presence of a human caregiver may improve the life quality of the pet and of the people in the pet's surroundings.